In semiconductor technology, due to the high mobility values, Group III— Group V (or III-V) semiconductor compounds are used to form various integrated circuit devices, such as high power field-effect transistors, high frequency transistors, and High Electron Mobility Transistors (HEMTs). A HEMT is a field effect transistor incorporating a 2-Dimensional Electron Gas (2DEG) layer close to the junction between two materials with different band gaps (i.e., a heterojunction). The 2DEG layer, instead of a doped region as is generally the case for Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs), acts as the channel. In contrast with the MOSFETs, the HEMTs have a number of attractive properties including high electron mobility, the ability to transmit signals at high frequencies, etc.